Tales
by Cerra Vige
Summary: Drabble yang dibuat berdasarkan dongeng-dongeng di dunia. Different pair and background in every chapter! Chapter : KibaIno./"Kenapa si Cinderella itu meninggalkan sepatu kacanya? Apa ia sengaja?"/Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto who owns this damn perfect story.**

**Hansel and Gretel isn't mine, it is Grimm's.**

**Warning : SEMI DRABBLES, OOC, Misstypo(S), typo(S), different background and pair in every chapter.**

**Cerra Vige presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tales**

**.**

**.**

**1****st ****Tale : Hansel and Gretel**

**The wicked witch kidnap Hansel and Gretel and she wants to eat them. Luckily, they success to safe themselves.**

**.**

"Syukurlah mereka berhasil melarikan diri, ya 'kan Sasu?"

Sore itu Sakura sedang berada di ruang tengah mansion Uchiha, bersama sang tuan rumah tentunya. Mereka sedang duduk di pinggir ruangan yang langsung menghadap kearah taman di mansion yang berumur lebih dari seabad tersebut.

Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi, duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, "Apa?"

"Ini," Sakura menunjukkan buku cerita berjudul Hansel and Gretel yang sedang ia pegang. "Kau tahu ceritanya 'kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Untuk apa aku membaca cerita seperti itu. Seperti anak perempuan saja."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "Yayaya~ harga diri seorang Sasuke Uchiha, aku tahu. Biar kuceritakan ya." Sakura berdehem pelan, lalu mulai bercerita.

Sasuke tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan acara mendongeng Sakura, karena ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil. Dan, yah…ia cukup menyukai suara gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Lalu mereka berdua menemukan rumah yang terbuat dari permen dan biskuit, yang ternyata adalah rumah dari seorang nenek sihir. Dan mereka pun masuk lalu ditahan olehnya untuk dijadikan makanan. Tapi mereka berdua akhirnya bisa kabur, karena Gretel mendorong nenek sihir itu kedalam tungku api. Dan mereka kembali ke rumah mereka dengan selamat. Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Kalau aku menjadi Gretel, aku pasti sudah melakukan hal yang lebih parah daripada mendorong si nenek sihir itu."

"Kalau aku jadi si penyihir, aku tak akan semudah itu didorong oleh si anak kecil," kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan terus berusaha agar bisa memakanmu."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"Mesum!"

**FIN**

**A/N**

Holaaaa! I'm back with this new drabble fict, gimana? Suka? Mau lagi? Semoga pada suka dan mau lagi ya! Okeh, Review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto who owns this damn perfect story.**

**Cinderella isn't mine, it is Walt Disney's**

**Warning : SEMI DRABBLES, OOC, Misstypo(S), typo(S), different background and pair in every chapter.**

**Cerra Vige presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tales**

**.**

**.**

**2****nd ****Tale : Cinderella**

**When the big clock rang at 24.00, Cinderella ran in hurry to get out from the palace. But, she dropped her left glass shoe.**

**.**

Ino menyelipkan sebuah pembatas buku ke dalam suatu buku cerita yang sedang dibacanya. Lalu ia menutup dan memperhatikan sampul buku itu dengan seksama. Mata _aquamarine_ nya berkedut tidak senang.

"Kenapa si Cinderella itu meninggalkan sepatu kacanya? Apa ia sengaja?"

Merasa tidak mendengar jawaban dari orang di sebelahnya, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya lalu melongok ke bawah dari sofa ungu yang didudukinya.

"Hei, Kiba!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, matanya menyiratkan tatapan 'Ada apa?'

Ino menggeram pelan, "Kau mendengar kata-kata ku tidak?"

"Kata-kata yang mana? Kau selalu mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata," jawabnya santai sambil membelai bulu Akamaru.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal karena harus mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Kenapa Cinderella itu meninggalkan sepatunya? Apa ia sengaja? Huuuuh baru sepatu seperti itu saja bangga!" ia berceloteh panjang lebar, sedangkan Kiba hanya memperhatikannya sambil mengangguk-angguk malas.

"Sombong sekali dia! Apa niatnya mau pamer? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pakai _louboutin__1_atau _choo__2_ milikku pun tak akan kutinggalkan. Dia pake sepatu kaca saja sudah pamer!" Ino meneruskan berceloteh sambil berdiri dari sofa dan duduk di samping Kiba.

"Yaaa dan kalau aku jadi pangeran, aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengambil kembali si sepatu kaca, _louboutin_, ataupun _choo_ itu."

_Aquamarine_ Ino melebar, pertanda heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah si pangeran itu menyukai Cinderella?" Tanya Ino sambil memangku Akamaru di kedua pahanya.

Kiba mendelik kearah Ino, "Karena sepatu itu pertanda kemewahan dan kesombongan. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mau punya permaisuri seperti itu," jawab Kiba santai.

"Jadi kau maunya seperti apa?"

"Hmmm," Kiba memutar bola matanya keatas, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Daripada gadis yang memakai sepatu seperti itu, aku lebih memilih gadis sederhana yang memakai _converse__3_," jawab Kiba sambil menyeringai kecil, menyindir gadis di sebelahnya.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, lalu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Ia mengingat-ingat, sepertinya ia tidak punya _converse_. Yang ada hanyalah _louboutin_, _choo_, _prada_, dan teman-temannya.

Seketika ia langsung bangkit dan menyambar _handbag_ ungunya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hoi kau mau kemana Ino?"

Ino berbalik sejenak, "Membeli _converse_. Aku akan menjadi Cinderella ber_converse_ untukmu," jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Blam.

Kiba terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Semoga dengan ini ia jadi tidak _shopaholic_ lagi."

Sepertinya kau salah, Kiba. Karena setelah ini lemari Ino akan dipenuhi berpuluh-puluh pasang _converse._

**FIN**

**Louboutin : Christian Louboutin. Merek sepatu mahal yang biasa dipakai oleh sosialita.**

**Choo : Jimmy Choo. Sama seperti Louboutin.**

**Converse : Sepatu kesayangan para remaj dunia. Kau pasti punya 'kan?**

**A/N**

=_= hmmm…kenapa ini jadi kaya ngomongin sepatu daripada Cinderella? Ah yasudah, lupakan saja. Lalala~

Oh iya, silahkan yang mau request pair atau dongeng apa yang akan dipakai selanjutnya bisa dari review ataupun PM hehe. Ditunggu ya!

Ayoooo yang udah baca langsung Review! :D


End file.
